dis_raps_for_hirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas
"Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas" is the thirteenth installment of the Dis Raps For Hire Series and the third episode of Season 2. The comment comes from the YouTube user LSDreamscape, against four bullies; Nelson, Mark, Steven, and Lucas. Comment "Dear EpicLloyd My name is Jonas, I have these 4 guys in my class (nelson, mark, steven, and lucas) who are the wrost freaking bullies man. They like to pick on me for being Dislexic. They force me to read these ungoddly large words that they now i can't say just to mock me and if i don't read them they beat me up or stuff me into lockers. I tried talking to them to make them stop but they ended up breaking my wrist. I tried everything to get them off my back. I just want to feel like at least someone cares. Please destroy them!" - LSDreamscape Lyrics 'EpicLLOYD:' EpicLLOYD's the microphonist of this stone-cold dis dish, Choke-holds out like fish bones in your neck! Light up your coals, heat up your stove, heads will roll, 'Bout to bake a Nelson, Mark, Steven, Lucas casserole! (Oh!) These four lame dudes all sing the same tune. These ain't the worst bullies; it's an acapella group! A quartet of maggots who just ain't worth talkin' to, Lest you're mockingly assaulting them like I was brought to do! Ungodly large words, huh? (Pssh.) You're a laugh to me. You patently lack an accurate perspicacity! See, you'll just foment a massive wrath in me! Instigating altercations such as these is of dubious sagacity! I put the "dis" into "dislexic", Disregard these dismal disrespectful disappointments. Diseased with dysentery, y'all couldn't amount to shit, So disappear! You disemboweled dicks are dismissed! And as murderous as this first verse has been, To be certain and assured, I've secured a Sherwin To toss jackasses off your back like BLAOW! Ey yo, Zach, aw, y'all done fucked up now! 'Zach Sherwin:' It's not hard to tell my freezin' ruthless heart is far from meltin'. This behavior makes me sick! I'm heavin', pukin', barfin', belchin' Even, and as far as squelchin' beef these dudes should start, or else I'm Leavin' bruises marks and welts on Steven, Lucas, Mark and Nelson! What an ironic twist: You jerk-offs broke Jonas' wrist! And if you think it's humorous when letters get switched, And re-remixed, then please enjoy this. Here's what happens when I blast the wrath raps past ten: I got rage to vent on all sucker-ass men! I'm deadlier than any cobra with poisonous insults! When I spit at this snake clan venom results! I'll chop off a ball each if you start beef with Zach! Leave you mean trolls with uneven sacks! And in fact, it was funny as hell To see an MC serve your stanken anus, LOL, eL. 'EpicLLOYD:' You say, "Epic, he's dyslexic, crazy phrases he won't get it." I say bullshit, and I give my man some credit. Every word he works out will read like a present. An incentive, force repentance on this shitty four pack of degenerates. So bro, don't feel hopeless! Show 'em that you own this! Flipp'em the bird no matter how broke your wrist bone is! Turn your back, strut away, tell 'em about who you're known as! Sing it! [music stops] Like: "My name is Jonas…" Trivia *This is the first Dis Rap to have a guest rapper.